With reference to FIG. 1 for a conventional conveying frying machine 10, the conveying frying machine 10 comprises a conveying and frying device 11 and a vertical heat exchanger 13, wherein the conveying and frying device 11 includes a shallow oil tank 12 with a height of approximately 30 cm for putting in deep fried food, and the vertical heat exchanger 13 is installed on a side of the conveying and frying device 11, and a burner 130 installed at the bottom of the vertical heat exchanger 13 for heating an internal oil pipe, and an oil outlet pipe 14 installed on a side for inputting oil into the shallow oil tank 12, such that after the oil in the shallow oil tank 12 has been used for frying, the oil is filtered by a filter 15 and discharged from an oil outlet pipe 16 installed on an other opposite position of a side, and the oil is guided into the vertical heat exchanger 13 again for heating. However, during the process of inputting the oil into the shallow oil tank 12 continuously, and the oil temperature at the middle position of the shallow oil tank 12 is more stable, and the oil temperature on both sides of the shallow oil tank 12 may drop easily, and thus the oil temperature in the shallow oil tank 12 is not consistent, and the frying temperature may have a temperature difference ranging from 5° C. to 20° C., and the non-uniform frying temperature may cause an unstable quality of the deep fried food.
Since a burner 130 installed at the bottom of the vertical heat exchanger 13 heats an oil pipe inside the vertical heat exchanger 13, the temperature of a waste gas of combustion discharged during the combustion and heating process generally reaches a temperature up to a range of 500° C. to 550° C., and the waste gas of combustion rises to a chimney 131 installed at the top before the waste gas is discharged, and the combustion temperature of the vertical heat exchanger 13 drops to cause a low efficiency of the combustion heat, and a poor heat exchange.
However, the vertical heat exchanger 13 is installed on a side of the conveying and frying device 11 and the conveying frying machine 10 including the conveying and frying device 11 and the vertical heat exchanger 13 installed on a side of the conveying frying machine 10, so that the connected components incur a larger disposing space.
Further, manufacturers design another conveying frying machine 20 having a horizontal heat exchanger 23 installed on a lateral side of the conveying flying machine 20 as shown in FIG. 2 to improve the aforementioned conveying frying machine 10, wherein deep fried food is put into a shallow oil tank 22 of the conveying and frying device 21, and the conveying and frying device 21 also includes a burner 230 installed from a lateral side to the bottom of the horizontal heat exchanger 23 for heating the interior of the oil pipe, and an oil outlet pipe 24 installed on a lateral side is provided for sending oil into the shallow oil tank 22. After the oil in the shallow oil tank 22 has been used for frying, a filter 25 is provided for filtering the oil, and an oil outlet pipe 26 is installed at an opposite position on the other side for guiding the oil into the horizontal heat exchanger 23 for a secondary heating. In the process of sending oil into the shallow oil tank 22 continuously, the oil temperature at the middle position of the shallow oil tank 22 is more stable, and the oil temperature on both sides of the shallow oil tank 22 may drop easily, so that the oil temperature of the shallow oil tank 22 is inconsistent, and the frying temperature has a temperature difference ranging from 5° C. to 20° C., and thus causing a non-uniform frying temperature and incurring an unstable quality of the deep fried food.
Since the burner 230 installed at the bottom of the horizontal heat exchanger 23 heats the oil pipe inside the horizontal heat exchanger 23, the temperature of the discharged waste gas of combustion reaches a temperature up to a range of 450° C.˜500° C. during the combustion and heating process for heating the oil pipe, and the waste gas of combustion rises to a chimney 231 installed at the top, and the waste gas is discharged, and thus the burning temperature of the horizontal heat exchanger 23 drops to cause a low efficiency of the combustion heat and a poor heat exchange.
However, the horizontal heat exchanger 23 is installed at a lateral edge of the conveying and frying device 21, and the conveying frying machine 20 includes the conveying and frying device 21 and the horizontal heat exchanger 23 installed parallel to the lateral edge of the conveying frying machine 20, the connected components incur a larger disposing space.
The conveying frying machine of the present invention is provided for overcoming the aforementioned problems and achieving the effects of saving energy, providing a conveying frying machine without occupying much space, improving the heat efficiency, and maintaining a stable quality of the deep fried food.